Somewhere Only We Know
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: When Will thought about it, he understood why it was Blaine who was having the hardest time adjusting. Each couple had gone through a lot with eachother, that was kind of unavoidable in this school. But Kurt and Blaine went to hell and back together. They went to hell and back a dozen times and only came back stronger.
1. Chapter 1 Prolougeness

07/06/2012

So…. I have favorited over 100 klaine fics in the last month…. So here's one of my own. Basically a head cannon I can't get out of my head. It was originally a one shot, but what do you think? It will be mainly Blaine's POV and kinda just following him through his senior year, so it's a little angsty, but only because he misses Kurt. For the record, my chapters are usually shorter than Darren Criss.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Blaine saw it was 2 am. And yet he lay awake, a bare Kurt in his arms. Not daring to fall asleep. He was tired of course, but this was his last few hours with his boyfriend.

They had barely been apart for a year now. Kurt would end up at Blaine's during the week. And Blaine would come over to the Hudson-Hummel's during the weekends. The only reason this worked was because Burt was in DC from Monday to Thursday and Blaine's parents were never around. They were always together.

And so about 2 weekends ago, Burt had approached his son's boyfriend, inviting him to tag along on their road trip to New York and help Kurt settle in to his new apartment. Burt knew how much pain Blaine was in at the thought of loosing Kurt. He wanted to make that transition as easy as it could be. So the 3 men drove together, Kurt practically bouncing in his seat while his traveling companions tried their best to be happy for him. They helped Kurt shop for furniture, and place it in his tiny shoebox apartment. They found a great pizza place and even a little coffee shop that could almost compete with the Lima Bean. There was everything he needed. Except Blaine.

Blaine had played a significant role in choosing the apartment. "You'll be living here too." Kurt reminded him. They had the entire year planned out. Kurt would come home for Thanksgiving and the first half of Christmas break, and Blaine would go back to New York with Kurt for the second half so they could enjoy New York during Christmastime together. And then Kurt would come home for Spring Break and to see Blaine graduate, and finally Blaine would join him in New York. It sounded perfect.

But it wasn't. because even though Blaine would make frequent weekend visits, it wasn't the same. They no longer had someone to run to when they were upset, they couldn't just show up at the others door. No more nights held up in Blaine's empty house, just the two of them. No more Friday night dinners at Kurt's.(though Burt had made it clear Blaine was welcome whenever he wanted.)

They had the other at a moment notice. And now they would be 6 hours away from the other.

They could promise each other whatever they wanted. That nothing would change, that they would get through this. One year wasn't that long in comparison to forever. But everything was going to change. Blaine didn't know what to do about it.

And so Burt left them alone for the last 3 days. Let his boys be alone. And for those 3 days, they had barely left their apartment. Curled up on the couch watching Disney movies or breaking in Kurt's new kitchen equipment while he learned to use a tiny kitchen. And they liked to pretend that this was just how it was, that they could spend every day just hidden at home, away from civilization, from judgmental eyes. But that last night, there was a desperate edge to every touch. As if they were trying to memorize the other.

And now Blaine lay awake, his last night with his beloved. Not knowing when he would see him again. Closing his eyes, he tried to imprint this last night in his mind. Every touch, every kiss. He didn't want it to end. But the clock read 3:30, time wasn't going to stand still for him.

* * *

So what did you think? Please Please PLEASE leave me a review and let me know because well I want to know how I did. Please? *blainers puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

07/06/2012

Chapter 2

I had chapter 3 planned here, but I decided to put this little filler in first. Very short, sorry! So I'll post chapter 3 as well I guess.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt Honey wake up." Blaine pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends temple.

Kurt nestled himself deeper into Blaine's side. "no. I don't want to. Can't you just stay here with me?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled. "I wish." He said softly, kissing Kurt again. Kurt opened his eyes, looking at Blaine. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked, tracing the bags under his eyes. Blaine shrugged.

The morning was a blur, and yet Blaine remembered every little detail. He observed Kurt as he went through his morning routine, already having it memorized after the countless sleepovers that year. The ride to the airport was silent, and getting to the gate was as well.

This was it. This was goodbye.

The two boys just held each other, savoring their last few minutes, thankful this was liberal New York and not Ohio.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered again, kissing Blaine softly.

"I love you so much." Blaine said.

"I love you too."

And so Blaine walked towards the tunnel, pausing only to look at his lover one more time.

* * *

yes I'm aware that was short and sucky but next chapter has no dialogue so I needed to put this in here.


	3. Chapter 3

07/06/2012

Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks.

2 weeks since school started.

2 weeks since Blaine had last seen Kurt.

And he was going crazy.

Glee wasn't the same. The room always felt empty, barren. There was an elephant in the room that one Will Shuester was ignoring. Well, multiple elephants. The first one obviously being the fact that some of their strongest performers were missing. But it was more than that. The room was lifeless, insensible.

But as Will looked around the room. The first face he noticed was Tina. She wasn't as bad as some of the rest, she smiled and joked with her friends. She laughed and sang. But she was sad. There wasn't another way to describe it. She just wasn't the same girl she was last June.

Sam of course was great at pretending. After everything he'd been through, it was no wonder that he could pick himself up and plaster a smile on his face. But nonetheless, there was still something missing.

And then there was Brittany. Will honestly didn't think that she would be too bad. I mean, she's Brittany for god sakes! But her thoughtless comments were scares, and she lacked her signature pizazz.

But Blaine by far was the worst. Will was seriously worried about him. yes, he sang when there was an assignment, he answered when he was spoken to, he sat with his friends at lunch but he was just… lifeless. Will's eyes trailed to the empty seat next to Blaine. It had stayed empty all year. Everyone knew it was Kurt's seat. And it would stay that way.

When Will thought about it, he understood why it was Blaine who was having the hardest time transitioning. Each couple had gone through a lot with each other, that was kind of unavoidable in this school. But Kurt and Blaine went to hell and back together. They went to hell and back a dozen times and only came back stronger. They met during one of the hardest times in Kurt's life. Blaine saved him. And Will suspected Kurt saved Blaine too. Blaine came to Mckinley in the first place for Kurt. He left the safety of his prep school, his friends, his solos, all for Kurt.

And so Blaine Anderson was a changed man. And there was only one antidote. It wouldn't come for a year.


	4. Chapter 4

07/08/2012

Chapter 4

So I decided maybe it was time for some dialogue.

* * *

"All right Blaine that's enough." Tina slammed his locker closed after watching her friend get lost in thought for the 5th time today. (it was only 2nd period)

"hmm?" Blaine responded, not fully aware what was going on, the only thing seeming to register was that he was no longer staring at the picture of him and Kurt at prom in his locker.

Tina was sympathetic, hell she was empathetic. She understood what Blaine was going through, she did. Mike was off at collage too. But she was going on with her life. She wasn't moping around. But even as Tina told herself that, she knew it was different.

"Blaine. You need to do something." She told him.

"I _am_ doing something." He retorted.

Tina threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do with you Anderson. I understand you miss him but-"

"All right all right!" Blaine cut her off with a half smile. "but Tina, what do you expect me to do?" he asked, his smile fading.

"Blaine, you talk to Kurt every night-"

Blaine glared at her. Out of all the kids left in Glee, Tina was supposed to understand what he was going through.

"Don't give me that. Do you honestly think it's the same?"

Tina didn't respond.

"I Skype him every night Tina. And every night he has some new exiting story to tell me. And he's so exited. He's so happy. And I'm right here. Waiting for this miserable year to be over."

Blaine looked so sad. Tina remembered how Kurt used to tease Blaine about how he was like a little puppy, and seeing his expression, his big eyes begging, _pleading_ for help.

But there was nothing anyone could do.

Blaine blinked back tears. Opening his locker back up to get his books, he said "I have to go to English, I'll see you at lunch."

Tina watched her friend walk away, she was pretty sure he was going to go find some corner to cry in.

…

* * *

"I wish you could have seen it, Kurt. Mr. Schue got everyone to dress in purple. And I mean all purple. I'm not sure what it had to do with the lesson but it was really entertaining."

His laptop sitting at the end of his bed, Blaine lay stomach down, propped up on a pillow and facing the screen, watching the pixilated version of his boyfriend.

"I'm glad I wasn't there then. That sounds like a fashion disaster even I couldn't have fixed." Kurt laughed, even through the computer speakers it sounded melodic, lovely.

Blaine missed that laugh.

"So I got a call from Tina today." Kurt said tentatively.

Oh no.

"Blaine. What's going on?" he asked.

And so Blaine told him. He told him how much he missed him. How he didn't really talk to anyone except Tina. How lonely he was. How most his friends, his boyfriend, the love of his life, were gone. How he sat with all the Glee kids at lunch, but just picked at his food. How his friends at Dalton had graduated as well. How his house was so empty without Kurt there almost every night. How it was taking all the strength he had not to fly out to New York right now.

Both boys were in tears by the end of Blaine's testimony.

"When I got outside again to get a taxi, I turned around to see where you were, and then I realized you were really gone. Watching you turn the bend at the airport was the most painful thing I've ever been through." Kurt said between sobs. "I wanted to run after you. To tell you to just stay with me, take classes here."

"Why didn't you?" Blaine asked, for no particular reason other than to keep talking.

"Because the world doesn't work like that. Were insanely lucky, Blaine. We found each other at a young age. Were able to be confident on forever. Most people aren't. You saw Finn and Rachel. This is an assessment for us, Blaine. This is the world making sure were able to get through the rest." Kurt replied.

"Don't give me that. Please, Kurt anything but logic. I can't…" Blaine trailed off. "It hurts, Kurt."

"I love you." Kurt said, almost desperately.

"I love you too."

And so they cried. For a good half hour they just sat there, crying over Skype, wishing they could just hold the other.

"Screw this." Kurt finally said. "When can you come visit?"

…

* * *

So how about some reviews with Fanfictions new and improved reviewthinggy? pwease?


	5. Chapter 5

16/07/2012 12:43:00

**So sorry I haven't updated. My mom stole my computer. I'm typing this up at my summer writing class. If any of you wanna follow me on tumblr I'm sasmiljemihuddy. Same with twitter.**

**Annyywaayyy had anyone read Land Of Stories yet? As of right now (the day it came out at 3:38 pm) I haven't. I NEED LAND OF STORIES. I might just get it when I go to Chris's book signing tho….**

**So my friend Mae and I are gonna go to Chris's book signing at the Grove and kidnap him. So I'm like, "wait how's he gonna film Glee?" and she goes "In our closet." And I go "ok Mckenly is now in a closet. Just like Darren!"**

**I get too much pleasure out of "Darrens in the closet" jokes…..**

* * *

…

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!"

Kurt leaped across the hall, flinging the door to Rachel's apartment open and engulfing her in a hug.

Kurt and Rachel had decided against getting an apartment together for a few reasons. The first being she was going to NYADA and he was studying at NYU. The second being their partners. Soon enough Blaine would move in and they would want their privacy. And Finn… Well who knows what would happen with Finn. Odds are he would realize the army isn't as fun as it seems in video games and would come back. They did however get apartments across the hall from each other.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! What's going on?" she said, laughing at her friend's exuberance.

Kurt expression rivaled someone's who had just been told they were going to be the next Elphaba. "Guess who's coming to visit?" He asked, bouncing around Rachel's living room.

Rachel frowned. "Blaine? Why now? Thanksgivings only in a couple of weeks."

"Rachel I miss him _now._"

"I know but a few more weeks…"

"You don't get it, Rachel." Kurt said, sinking into the couch. "I mean I know you miss Finn I get that but…" Kurt trailed off. There wasn't a nice way to suggest that his relationship with Blaine was more serious or emotional than Rachel's with Finn.

"He's hurting, Rach. He's in so much pain and I'm the cause of it. Theres nothing I can do." Kurt looked helplessly at Rachel who cuddled up with him and encouraged him to continue.

"Tina called, Rach. Tina called and do you know what she said? She was scared Blaine was gonna start hurting himself. That she had never seen anything like it. And then she got on the phone and do you know what he said? He wanted to know if Blaine had any history of drug abuse. He said Blaine's been aggressive and picking fights. He hasn't been singing."

"I was always the broken one. Blaine and I met _because _I was broken. Yes, I've been with him through all his crap but this is different. I don't know what to do…"

Kurt buried his head in Rachel's neck. "I miss him so much."

* * *

…..

"You guys finished" Carol asked once Burt and Blaine's plates had been cleaned.

"Oh, yah." Blaine said, remembering the plate in front of him and standing up to help Carol clear the table.

"Don't even think about it Blaine I've got it." Carol said, taking the plate from him with a smile and leaving the room.

"Well this was nice. Dinner with my only boy who isn't off chasing their dreams yet." Burt said, making Blaine smile.

The fact that Burt already considered him his son meant the world to him. Blaine didn't have the best relationship with this own father. He was always on some business trip, leaving Blaine alone for up to weeks at a time. Cooper had pretty much brought him up. He took care of Blaine before Blaine lived at Dalton or was old enough to take care of himself. Cooper was the first person Blaine came out to. Not that Blaine's father was homophobic or that he didn't love Blaine, he did. He just wasn't as comfortable with his son being gay as Burt is.

"Thanks so much for inviting me to dinner, Burt. My house feels so empty without Kurt-" Blaine trailed off, realizing they hadn't exactly informed Burt of the fact that his son spent most of his senior year at his boyfriends house. He knew Burt knew they were sleeping together. They were two hormonal teenage boys who had been dating for almost two years. Plus Kurt had told him like 2 days later. Blaine looked at Burt, but Burt was smirking.

"Yah kid I know. What you think Carol doesn't tell me when Kurt doesn't come home? Why do you think I let you sleep in his room when you'd come over every weekend" he said.

"Sorry…" Blaine muttered, giving an apologetic smile.

"Don't be kid it's ok. So your gonna see him this weekend?"

Blaine nodded. "added perk of being a trust fund kid. Since my dad's always traveling, I have a lot of miles."

"uh-huh. And you get to have Kurt over when his dad's gone too." Burt said. Blaine hid his face in his hands.

"hey Blaine, none of that. I would have stopped you if I minded. But I didn't. Your family. And you kids proved yourself to be responsible a long time ago ok?"

"thanks…" Blaine said quietly.

"But in all seriousness kid, when you get back from New York, I just want you to know you always have a place to stay if that big house of yours seems a little too big."

…..

* * *

**Daww Burt fatherly goodness. Gotta love Burt and Blaine conversations. I personally love Awkward!Blaine with Burt but Dapper!Prepskool!Blaine is more realistic. I've always wanted the Blaine/Burt relationship explored. Obviously Blaine has become a Hudmel because Burt was like "Who's gonna tell Blaine, you gotta let me do it!" which I find adorable and awesome.**

**Still.**

**Anyway you should review now! If not for me for the fact that Chris Colfer was in the LA times and I cried over the article. (I live in LA so I have a subscription and when I saw it…. I died. And cried. A lot. I'm so proud of him!)**

**REVIEW FOR CHRIS AND DARREN AND ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD ALSO KNOWN AS KLAINE.**

**Kay thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

07/20/2012

**Heyyyy still writing on a computer at my writing class…. I may or may not have been told to write a love poem from a predator to its prey and wrote Kurt's poem to Blaine at the Dublin concert…..**

**Anyway here's another Darren's in the closet joke. (with a slight AVPS reference.)**

**Obama: OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE.**

**Darren: behind Mia. In a closet.**

**(to any Miarren shippers, I'm sorry if I offended you. Ok no I'm not but still, I tried.)**

* * *

…..

When Blaine got off the plane in New York, there was nobody there to greet him. Kurt had class and mid terms were coming up. He offered to ditch but Blaine insisted it was ok and he'd see him when he got home. So Blaine got a cab and told the driver the address of Kurt's apartment. _Their apartment_, Blaine had to remind himself. Both their names were on the lease and he had paid half of the down payment. (Kurt wasn't too happy about that. They argued for days about it, not letting the other leave Blaine's house or go to sleep until it was resolved. In the end, Kurt agreed that since Blaine was going to live there, he could pay half the down payment, but he wouldn't let him pay rent until he moved in.)

"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt announced, flinging the door open. He had rushed home, loudly complaining on the subway about how it was far to slow and he had a very attractive boy waiting for him at home.

Blaine's head poked around the wall blocking off half the kitchen. "Just in time. Dinners ready." He told Kurt, playing along.

"you cooked? I'm terrified. Did you destroy the kitchen?" Kurt asked, only half joking.

"I'll have you know I am a very good cook thank you very much."

"Blaine you couldn't boil water when we met. Wes and David wouldn't let you near the dorm kitchen."

"yah well, that's why dinners take out."

"thank god."

And then they kissed. They kiss because they couldn't take it anymore. They kissed because it had been so long. They kissed for all the time thed been apart. They kissed for all the time they'd been together. And they kissed for all the time to come.

….

It was like nothing had changed. They sat on the couch, legs intertwined and bodies pressed together watching Disney movies and eating Chinese food just like they did the year before at Blaine's house.

It was litterly like Blaine's broken heart became whole the moment he embraced Kurt. There was a burning in his chest, and his heart re-formed. Dinner wasn't actually eaten for a long time, in fact they spent so long "re-acquainting" themselves that it had gotten cold and had to be re-heated.

…..

"oh, here." Blaine said, reaching into his bag and tossing Kurt his olive V-Neck. Kurt caught it, looking curiously at Blaine.

"I'm not giving it back to you." Blaine clarified. "It just doesn't smell like you anymore so you need to wear it again."

Kurt smiled. "hmmm I wonder why that is. Could it be you wore it to bed every night since I've been gone?" he teased, kissing blaine.

"Shuddup." Blaine muttered into Kurt's neck.

"if it helps, I wore yours too." Kurt said, pulling away and handing the matching turquoise V-Neck to Blaine, who immediately put it on, knowing perfectly well it would only be ripped off for round two in a matter of minutes.

* * *

…

**dawwwww 3 my klainers I love you boys.**

**I wanted to talk about why I called this story "Somewhere Only We Know." I have a couple of reasons. The first being I can't title anything, so I'm like "here have a song title." But I also think it works really well for this story. The song is perfect for what Blaine (and Kurt but mostly Blaine) is going through. "Oh simple thing where have you gone?" and then of course the chorus ending of course with "this could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know." Which is obviously how Blaine feels.**

**So you wanna review? My mom stole my computer so I'm typing this up at my summer writing class….**

**How bout this, if you review Chris and Darren will kidnap you forever. (can I review my own story?)**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS**

**PS. Can we take a minute to acknowledge that Chris Crocker's full name is Christopher Darren Crocker? Are his parents crisscolfer shipers?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I MET CHRIS! SO MANY FEELS!**

**He asked how I was and I said emotional and he said I'm sorry and ya and ahhhhhhhh!**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I'm working on a 5 times Klaine story that's super cute and I also just wrote a crisscolfer oneshot that's also super cute.**

**also I'm addicted to the Stuck By Lighting trailer. (No Chris Clover doesn't sound like Clovis at all... :P)**

**Moving on….**

* * *

"So I'm moving in with your family." Blaine said out of nowhere.

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the couch, pretending to watch some movie to pass the time. They had plans for dinner and karaoke over at Rachel's later, so they had been just enjoying eachothers company.

"wait what? When?" kurt asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

"over thanksgiving. You'll help me move in right?" Blaine clarified.

"of course. You can stay in my room. I mean, half your stuff is already there." Kurt said.

"your dad and I talked about is last week. We decided there was really no reason for me to live in an empty house since your no longer around- did you know your dad knew you spent most of last year at my house?" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "I figured. I think he realized when he did my laundry one day and when he went to put it away he saw half of my closet was gone and had been replaced by bow-ties and cardigans."

Blaine chuckled in spite of himself, kissing Kurt lightly. "anyway Burt thought it might be good for me to have company. Well, that's what he says. I think he's getting really lonely without you and Finn. Anyway my parents practically signed me over to your parents already. They were the ones that were there throughout the whole slushie thing remember?"

Kurt shuddered. He did remember, all to clearly. But while Blaine remembered eye patches and cuddles with Kurt, Kurt remembered sleepless nights and arguments with Blaine's parents. He remembered holding Blaine, soaked in blood and red dye #4 on the ride to the ER, holding Blaine close to his chest and trying to block out his screams from his memory. He remembered sitting in Blaine's hospital room while Burt and Carole persuaded Blaine's parents to let them handle all of the legal work purely so Kurt could stay with Blaine through it all. He remembered never getting any sleep, too scared that he would miss changing Blaine's bandages every hour on the hour.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, looking worried. "Kurt what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "there was just a lot more pain going into that whole ordeal than I let you know." He said, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's stick-up-y hair lightly.

"Nothing forget I brought it up ok?" Kurt said.

"Mk." Blaine said, not meaning it at all.

…

* * *

they went over to Rachel's for dinner. She had a simple chicken and rice dish preparing and a karaoke machine plugged into the TV so while Kurt scanned the titles for showtunes, Blaine snuck into the kitchen to "help" Rachel.

"hey Blaine whats going on?" she asked, wiping her hands off on her pink apron.

"I wanted to ask you something. You know last year when I had surgery? What was it like for Kurt?"

Rachel paled a little. "He wont tell you?" she guessed.

Blaine nodded.

"I've been expressly forbidden to tell you anything."

"please Rachel."

"Well who do you think was changing your bandages every hour on the hour? Kurt never got any sleep. He spent every free second he had with you. How do you think your parent's wernt involved? Kurt got them to all but sign you over to the Hummels. Carole took care of you when Kurt was at school but every second he was away from you was agony." Rachel took a breath. "do you remember the drive to the ER at all?" Rachel asked.

"Bits and pieces."

"Kurt was crying harder than you were, but he was still the one on the phone fighting with the ER in advance on letting him stay with you because he knew there wouldn't be time for that fight when you got there."

Blaine smiled.

"why are you smiling?" Rachel asked.

"Because this is what I've been telling people all along." Blaine said.

Rachel tilted her head in confusion.

"Kurt told you how I've been having a hard time right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Everyone seems so shocked. They all seemed to have it in there head that Kurt was some damsel in distress before I swooped in and saved him from Karofsky and the terrors of the Ohio school district."

"But isn't that what happe-"

"Shut up Rachel I'm being romantic. I could argue it was the other way around. Kurt's always been the strong one. Not me."

…

* * *

**not sure where all that Michael angst came from but I think it worked.**

**go check out my 5 times story, it should be up soon. 1****st**** chapters meh but it gets really good.**

**Kay bi. Review.**


End file.
